Funny Feelings
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: Joey is afraid to fall in love with Charlie, but she may lose control and do it anyway. *R/R*
1. Chapter One

Funny Feelings  
  
Author: Janet  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. This is my first Dawson's Creek fic, so give me a break on it. Read and review please.  
  
Author's Note: A super-super-short chapter. Told from Joey's POV.  
  
  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth gazillion time. I wanted to look perfect even though I kept trying to convince myself that I didn't love Charlie. I tried to tell myself that I didn't even like the guy. It wasn't working, though. And I was really in some ways praying that he might want me back.  
  
  
I heard a knock on my dormroom door. I knew he was here.  
  
  
"Just a minute,"I called as I checked one last time.  
  
  
"Hi, beautiful,"Charlie said to me as I opened the door.  
  
  
"Hi, Charlie!"I said as I blushed fifty shades of red.  
  
  
Hopefully, I wouldn't go too crazy with this date. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm having a bit of trouble with this story. I mean, I have plenty of ideas for it, but It's just a little difficult for me to write this one. The characters are so complex that I think I'll screw them up. I hope y'all like it. It's not as short as the first chapter.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"My date with Charlie definitely wasn't what I'd expected,"I said to Audrey as I plopped down on my bed. Her eyes widened with glee.  
  
"I told you he might be a good guy afterall,"she gloated. "So, what happened?"  
  
"Well, he took me to a pizza place near here. I forgot the name, but it's amazing! That part was normal and expected, so that was cool."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, he made civilized conversation, which was really unusual for him. Or at least, it felt unusual. But...the weird part was that this James Dean wannabe acted like a perfect gentleman,"I explained as Audrey, who continued to sit on her bed gribbing a pillow, listened to the gory details.  
  
Audrey sighed. "It doesn't sound like it was really bad, Jo. Did he try to kiss you?"  
  
I winced. "No, but..."  
  
"What?! Could you tell if he was going to? Did he act like he wanted to? I need details, Josephine!"  
  
"Well, he acted like he wanted me to be happy. Apparently that meant that we had to hold off on the kissing, but I think he may have been desiring a little kiss."  
  
All of a sudden, Audrey threw her pillow at me, which was both shocking and expected. "Potter, you're too damn complicated."  
  
I threw the pillow back instinctively. "That's why you love me."  
  
She smiled as we both were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well...I was wondering,"she began, but took a major pause, so I felt the need to urge her on.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is he gonna call you?"  
  
I exhaled and tried to remember. "I think he said that he might, but I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?! Joey, what am I going to do with you?" 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long. I kinda lost my DC muse for a little while. Anyways...I hope you guys like this. *R/R*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I obsessed over the possibility of Charlie kissing me until we were on Spring Break. I was overwhelmed by the fact that he travelled so far just to be with me. Then, after I told him that we had to know each other better before I'd kiss him, he stayed up with me all night just to listen to me ramble on about my life pre-Boston. That's when I really realized that he was special, so I kissed him.  
  
Of course, when I came downstairs later with Charlie behind me, I didn't expect to see a distraught Dawson sitting at the kitchen table. I nervously glanced at Pacey, hoping he'd clue me in about what was going on.  
  
"Hey, Dawson," I said cheerfully, only to be greeted with the look of a scorned man.  
  
"Hey, Jo," he mumbled. Then, he glared at Charlie. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, Dawson," Charlie said cautiously.  
  
"Dawson, are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to him.  
  
"Well, I was," he grunted and I began to feel a chill run down my spine.  
  
"What happened?" I asked already knowing that it had to do with my being with Charlie.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to a meeting about my movie when I was told to go seize the day with my soulmate. The only problem is that I arrive where she's at to find out that she's going out with a total scumbag. So, you tell me what happened."  
  
"Look, Dawson, I'm sorry that you wasted your time coming down here to sweep me off of my feet, but you told me to move on with my life back in the Fall. I did! And if I choose to be with Charlie, then let me, but don't you dare call him a scumbag. I'm the only person allowed to do that now."  
  
"What about Jen?" Dawson yelled as I began to stand up from the chair.  
  
"What about her?" I glared back as my voice expressed my heart's vehement opposition to Jen's broken heart fiasco. "Am I supposed to make sure not to steal someone who she doesn't even care about? Am I supposed to be so super-kind to her after she took her overwhelmingly broken-hearted ass up to that film festival and had sex with you? Oh, please forgive me for not caring, but I have better things to do."  
  
"What about me?" he said more hurt.  
  
"You told me that looking at me hurt you. You started dating Jen. You made it perfectly clear that your feelings for me had changed, and that you wanted her. You didn't want me, and I wasn't going to wait around forever for you. I really like Charlie, Dawson. I want to see if he and I can make this relationship thing work. Give me that chance." My voice got softer and more caring with each word I spoke.  
  
"But I love you," he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I'm sure he expected me to melt right then, but I couldn't. I was strong and I pulled away.  
  
"If you really do," I said as I paused for a moment to make sure he was paying attention, "Then, you'll let me be with Charlie."  
  
Then, I kissed Dawson's cheek and walked over to Charlie, who walked me outside. I felt bad about the things that had just happened, but I couldn't just drop everything and go back to Dawson. He'd really hurt me when he blamed me for his father's death. Now, I was finally with someone who was making me feel happy and needed, and Dawson wanted to stop it. He wanted me to be with him now that it was a convenient time for him. I just couldn't do that. My life couldn't depend on Dawson Leery anymore.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?" Charlie asked breaking my silent thoughts.  
  
"I guess," I replied softly.  
  
"That was intense in there," Charlie said as he motioned back toward the house.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "He and I sometimes do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we both want one another as long as we know it's completely unattainable. When we begin to date, we begin to really make each other crazy."  
  
"Then, why does he seem to want you to make him crazy?"  
  
I laughed for a moment. "Because the craziness occurs during the bad times, but the good times were always really good."  
  
"Oh, like with us?" he asked innocently.  
  
"No, we're different."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, it's a very good thing!"  
  
With that, Charlie kissed me and I totally forgot about my argument with Dawson. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I want to thank you all so much. I appreciate the sweet feedback. If you have any suggestions or thoughts for the story, let me know about them. Okay?  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I sat on the beach early on the morning that we left Florida for Boston. At first, all I wanted was to be alone. I had so many feelings to sort out, and it was driving me crazy. My heart felt really good whenever I was near Charlie until I'd see Dawson standing nearby with his 'I'm sad, but I'm a guy so I can't look sad' expression on his face. It made me feel guilty. I hated how he could do that to me. I hated that he could get on with his life, but he would suddenly jump at the chance to make me stay miserable. All I wanted was to find my own heart, to find my own way. And right now, my way was with Charlie.  
  
I was thinking all of this as I heard a door close back at the house. I figured that it was Charlie, but I was sadly mistaken when Jen sat down on the sand next to me. I tried to hide my disappointment, but I think she saw through the act.  
  
"Joey, I really know that you don't want to listen to me about Charlie," she began her lecture. I held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"You're right, Jen! I don't," I said curtly as I stood up and brushed my pants off.  
  
"He's a jerk, Joey," Jen said sharply as she looked into my eyes. "He will always be a jerk."  
  
"People change, Jen," I said softly, yet with conviction.  
  
"Not him," she muttered and then looked at me.  
  
I looked back down at her and I know that if looks could kill, she would've been dead. She would've deserved that death, too. Jen had always had whatever boy she wanted, but I didn't. I tried not to dwell on that fact, but at moments like these, it was all too difficult not to. I began to turn around and walk away, when she stood up and jogged after me.  
  
"Just think about it, Joey! Don't do something that you're going to regret later!"  
  
"Like what?" I challenged as I stopped walking away.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe getting your heartbroken?"  
  
"Well, you know what, Jen? My heart doesn't break as easily as yours does!"  
  
I began to walk away again. This time, when Jen responded, she was as enraged as I was. She hated people saying that she was overly sensitive when it came to the heartbreak stuff, but she knew it was true.  
  
"Joey, stop being such a selfish bitch!" she yelled after me.  
  
"Stay out of my life!" I yelled back at her as I stormed away.  
  
I ran back to the house with such speed that you'd have thought I was running on hot coals or something. I found Charlie standing on the back porch, looking as though he was worried by my angered face and my running. I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. His kiss made my anger and frustration disappear. His hand on my body made my heart melt. Charlie made me feel like I deserved happiness, and I liked that feeling.  
  
"Good morning?" he said suspiciously as he pulled away.  
  
"Not exactly," I said as I pulled away to see everyone gawking at us. I waved slightly before I kissed Charlie again.  
  
"I could get used to this," he whispered into my ear after I ended the second kiss.  
  
"Me, too," I mumbled before hugging him and pulling away. My heart was really giving me a hard time with this boy. How could I like him when I'm supposed to be Dawson's soul mate? How could I kiss him and feel such fire and magnetism between us if Dawson was supposed to be 'the one' for me? How could any of this happen? 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Wow…tonight's another Dawson's Creek night. I can't believe that Joey's going to break up with Charlie. They make such a cute couple! They have such a wonderful chemistry. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to write a new one soon for y'all.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"So, did you?" Audrey asked as she delightfully plopped down on her dorm room bed.  
  
"What?" I asked suspiciously, though I figured out what she was hinting at quickly, before laying across my bed. "Oh! Comfy bed, how I've missed you!"  
  
Audrey giggled before she turned into her 'serious gossip mode'. "Did you have sex with Charlie?"  
  
I blushed before I was able to turn away from the gossip queen herself. Audrey saw my blush, and I knew that she knew what had happened between Charlie and me. I sighed as I prepared myself for her interrogation.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Joey Potter, you are such a little slut!" she teased.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" I screeched as I heard the phone ring.  
  
"Who the hell?" Audrey grunted as I reached to pick up the phone. I motioned for her to be quiet so I could hear the caller, but soon I recognized the sweet sound of Charlie's voice.  
  
Charlie (in a sexy tone): "Hey, baby."  
  
Joey (blushing): "Hi, Charlie."  
  
Charlie: "So how was your Spring Break? You went on a trip, right?"  
  
Joey: "Oh, you know! The usual…a bunch of crazed drunks hitting on me, a meaningless hook-up, and plenty of alcohol. How about you?"  
  
Charlie (laughing): "Well, mine wasn't THAT interesting."  
  
Joey: "Oh?"  
  
Charlie: "Yeah. I followed the most attractive girl in the world to Florida where we made love."  
  
Joey (blushing more intensely and struggling for air): "How sweet!"  
  
Charlie: "Yeah."  
  
Joey: "Do I know her?"  
  
Charlie: "Actually, you do."  
  
Joey: "What's her name?"  
  
Charlie: "Josephine Potter, but I think she likes to be called Joey."  
  
Joey: "Hmm…you sure? I've never heard of her."  
  
Charlie: "Hmm…that's weird. I was sure you would've. I mean, she has the same classes at the same school you go to. Your names are so alike, and your phone numbers are identical. Are you sure you don't know this girl?"  
  
Joey (stifling a giggle): "Nope."  
  
Charlie (acting hurt): "Well, I guess I'll have to write her off. She must've just used me for sex."  
  
Joey (lightly giggling): "Aw…poor baby."  
  
Charlie: "I am."  
  
Joey (trying to act serious): "So what do you need, Todd?"  
  
Charlie: "You."  
  
Joey (giggling): "I'm serious."  
  
Charlie (in a very seductive voice): "I am, too."  
  
  
  
I heard the phone click and I quickly hung my end up, too. I was amazed at Charlie's intense voice when he told me that he needed me. I must've looked almost dead because Audrey began to threaten to perform mouth-to-mouth on me. I looked at her and just glared.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
"My Latin lover!"  
  
"So, what did Sir Charlie say that made Lady Joey's face turn so red?"  
  
"He wants…"  
  
"What?" Audrey asked in anticipation.  
  
"Me," I replied simply, though my heart was deeply conflicted over such a comment.  
  
"Oooh! Charlie and Joey sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."  
  
"Audrey, shut up!"  
  
"Fine, Jo! I have to go see Pacey anyway," she said as she got off her bed.  
  
"Cool," I mumbled as I began to think of Charlie some more.  
  
"I'll be gone all night and part of tomorrow," she said with a slight innuendo resonating in her voice. As soon as she shut the door, as if on cue, I sprang for the phone and invited Charlie over. I wasn't surprised when he said that he'd be right over. 


End file.
